Instinct
by amariys
Summary: Di saat Aomine kembali memercayai instingnya, dia akhirnya dapat melihat kenyataan yang sejak dulu dia lewatkan. A/B/O universe. Bagian kedua dari KnB Omega-verse. Mild AkaKise, hints of onesided AoKise. Oneshoot complete.


**Title: **Instinct

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **3296 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta

**Pairing(s): **Mild AkaKise, hint of onesided AoKise.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari pembuatan cerita ini.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Di saat Aomine kembali memercayai instingnya, dia akhirnya dapat melihat kenyataan yang sejak dulu dia lewatkan. A/B/O universe. Bagian kedua dari KnB Omega-verse.

**A/N: **Pernah saya bilang kalau saya punya kebiasaan buruk mengembangkan AU yang saya buat? Yah, ini buktinya. Sungguh, seharusnya kisah di A/B/O universe ini selesai dengan oneshoot yang sebelumnya, _**Senses**_, tapi kemudian _plot bunnies _lahir dan ... begitulah. Saya tidak tahu apakah ini pertanda baik atau tidak. Saya tidak tahu mengapa saya menerbitkan cerita ini sebagai oneshoot lain alih-alih chapter tambahan di bagian pertamanya; saya hanya ingin melakukannya.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Jika ada satu hal yang Aomine syukuri dari Pendewasaannya, itu adalah semakin menajamnya insting yang dia miliki. Sejak dulu, Aomine selalu mengandalkan insting untuk menyelesaikan apa pun (karena itu dia tidak membutuhkan _form_ pada permainan basketnya; karena itu dia sering disebut bodoh), walaupun akhir-akhir ini bahkan instingnya pun seolah mengkhianatinya—atau dia hanya memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan. Pengunduran diri Kuroko terasa seperti tamparan nyata baginya. Aomine bahkan membutuhkan waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala, untuk meredam kemarahan yang seperti membakarnya dari dalam, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali percaya kepada insting di atas egonya. Lagipula, sejujurnya instingnya telah menyuarakan peringatan saat itu, tapi ego yang terlalu tinggi serta kekecewaan membuatnya menutup mata.

Sekarang, dia telah belajar dari kesalahannya. Setidaknya kini dia mulai kembali memperhitungkan instingnya walau egonya tidak akan pernah berubah.

Segalanya tidak serta-merta berubah menjadi lebih baik. Basket tidak secara ajaib berubah menjadi menyenangkan lagi. Kekosongan yang Kuroko tinggalkan pun tetap tidak berubah, tapi setidaknya semua itu menjadi tertahankan. Dia hanya perlu memfokuskan diri pada tujuan (mencapai kuota nilai yang telah ditetapkan oleh Akashi) dan perlahan dia dapat berfungsi normal. Dunianya tidak kembali cerah, tapi setidaknya kekecewaan yang menguburnya mulai berkurang dan mungkin hanya karena itulah dia menerima tawaran _one-on-one _terakhir dari Kise.

Tawaran itu terjadi sehari setelah mereka memenangkan Winter Cup terakhir mereka. Pertemuan klub terakhir diselenggarakan untuk perpisahan kelas tiga yang akan menempuh ujian, dan saat itu Kise mendekatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Dengan senyum cerah dan bola basket di tangan, sosok Kise Ryouta seolah sama sekali tidak menua sejak setahun pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aomine-_cchi_, _one-on-one_!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Aomine mendengar ajakan itu. Dulu dia akan segera menyambutnya dengan persetujuan, tapi setelah Pendewasaannya, bahkan _one-on-one_ dengan Kise pun tidak terasa menyenangkan. Dia baru hendak menolak saat tatapan Kise berubah—menjadi lebih serius—dan dia kembali berbicara.

"Untuk terakhir kali, Aomine-_cchi_. _One-on-one_ terakhir sebelum kita berhadapan sebagai musuh. Satu pertandingan terakhir saat kita masih menjadi teman ... tidak terlalu buruk, kurasa."

Ada sesuatu dalam suara Kise yang membuat Aomine berpaling ke arahnya. Senyum khas si pirang masih melekat saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Kise masih terlihat sama seperti biasanya, tapi saat itu insting Aomine menyalakan peringatan—sebuah perasaan janggal yang membuatnya berpikir dia akan menyesal jika menolak ajakan Kise—dan karena Aomine telah memutuskan untuk kembali mendengarkan instingnya, dia pun mengangguk.

Sebuah persetujuan tanpa kata-kata itu mampu membuat ekspresi Kise semakin cerah. Sudut matanya menghasilkan kerutan senyum yang telah lama tak terlihat dan untuk sesaat Aomine mengira dia akan melompat memukul udara seperti anak kecil kegirangan. Untungnya, Kise masih bisa menahan diri. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tanpa bisa Aomine jelaskan, kedua pipinya terasa panas. Dia tidak pernah menyangka satu persetujuan darinya dapat membuat orang lain merasa sangat senang seperti Kise dan hal itu membuatnya merasa malu—entah kenapa.

"Apa-apaan dengan senyummu itu. Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar merasakan kekalahan lagi, eh?"

Bahkan kalimat sindiran itu pun tidak mampu menghilangkan senyum dari wajah Kise. Di luar dugaan Aomine, sang _small forward _justru tertawa lepas. "Yah, aku hanya bosan berhadapan dengan lawan yang payah. Kuharap kau bisa mengubah hal itu, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Jangan terlalu sombong, Model-_san_," Aomine mencemooh sebagai balasan. "Lagipula, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri."

"Ya, ya, kami semua sudah hafal dengan moto hidupmu itu." Kise mengibaskan tangan seolah perkataan Aomine setara dengan lalat yang menyebalkan. Kemudian dia memantulkan bola basket di tangannya ke lantai _gymnasium_. Sekali. Dua kali. Lantas perlahan dia menurunkan posisi tubuhnya dan menatap Aomine lekat. "Bisa kita berhenti bicara sekarang?"

"… Heh, dasar keras kepala." Aomine perlahan menyeringai. Harus dia akui, berhadapan dengan Kise seperti ini memunculkan suatu antisipasi yang telah lama hilang dari setiap pertandingan mereka. Dibandingkan tim-tim lawan yang bahkan tak mampu menyentuhnya sedikit pun di pertandingan, Kise tentu lebih dapat menjanjikan tantangan yang nyata. Setidaknya, Aomine masih dapat mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri dia merindukan hal ini.

Mereka berdua baru saja hendak memulai permainan saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang penuh dengan otoritas mengudara di ruangan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat senyap.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh, Daiki, Ryouta. Tunjukkan sedikit penghormatan di latihan terakhir ini."

Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menyadari bahwa Akashi Seijuurou sedang kesal. Aomine bahkan tidak perlu melihat ekspresi di wajah kaptennya untuk mengetahui hal itu. Suara Akashi sudah cukup meyakinkan emosinya, membuat rambut-rambut halus di tubuh Aomine meremang hanya dengan mendengarnya. Nampaknya, Kise juga merasakan hal yang sama karena Aomine dapat melihat dia mengernyit dengan ekspresi ketakutan sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Biru laut dan cokelat madu bertemu untuk beberapa saat, bertukar persetujuan tanpa kata-kata untuk menunda permainan mereka.

"Maaf, Akashi-_cchi_. Kami, uh, hanya terbawa suasana." Senyum yang Kise tunjukkan terlihat kaku saat dia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Akashi. Aomine mendengus pelan. Senyum itu tidak akan mampu membohongi Akashi; mereka semua tahu itu.

Suara dengusan Aomine membuat Kise mendelik ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan penuh arti. Kedua alis Aomine terangkat sebagai jawaban, tapi kemudian dia menghela napas pelan dan mengusap punggung lehernya dengan canggung. "_Aah_. _Sorry_."

Sepasang manik merah-emas bergulir ke arahnya, membuat Aomine dengan segera menegakkan tubuh. Pandangan tajam Akashi hanya menetap untuk beberapa detik kepadanya sebelum kembali berpindah ke arah Kise, seolah menilai Aomine tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatiannya. Aomine bahkan tidak dapat tersinggung karenanya. Dia justru merasa lega bisa terbebas dari tatapan Akashi.

"Aku mengharapkan kau lebih baik dari ini, Ryouta." Kalimat Akashi selanjutnya dituturkan dengan pelan, namun Kise merespon seolah Akashi telah menamparnya. Ekspresi terkejut dan terluka terpampang jelas di wajahnya sebelum tergantikan dengan penyesalan. Akashi menangkap semua ekspresi itu dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke arah pelatih mereka. "Aku minta maaf untuk gangguan ini, _Sensei_."

"A-aah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_kun_." Sanada menjawab hati-hati. "Kami semua sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Kise-_kun _dan Aomine-_kun_."

Akashi mengangguk sebagai balasan, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jelas sekali perkataan Sanada tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Melihat itu, Sanada berdeham kecil. "Sebetulnya … besok _gymnasium_ akan kosong untuk beberapa jam sebelum latihan pagi dimulai. Kise-_kun _dan Aomine-_kun _dapat melakukan _one-on-one_ saat itu. Aku akan meminjamkan kunci untuk kalian."

Sebuah jeda. Akashi menggulirkan pandangan ke arah Kise dan mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ada sebuah permintaan yang terpantulkan dengan begitu jelas dari manik cokelat madu Kise; sebuah permintaan yang bercampur dengan penerimaan—dan sudut-sudut bibir Akashi tertarik tipis dalam perwujudan kekesalan yang segera menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Saat dia kembali bicara, suara Akashi masih tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Aku yakin Daiki dan Ryouta akan memanfaatkan waktu mereka dengan baik. Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Bukan hanya Kise yang menghela napas lega setelahnya. Akashi telah memberikan persetujuan dan itu artinya tidak akan ada hukuman untuk Kise dan Aomine—setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Setelahnya, para anggota kelas tiga membubarkan diri mengikuti Akashi. Aomine sengaja berlama-lama hingga dia berada di barisan belakang. Dari tempatnya sekarang, dia dapat memperhatikan interaksi antara Kise dengan Akashi. Dia tidak dapat menjelaskan alasan mengapa hubungan Kapten dan _Copy-cat _itu menarik perhatiannya, tapi—lagi-lagi—instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya Aomine lewatkan.

Maka Aomine memutuskan untuk mengamati.

Akashi dan Kise berjalan berdampingan, walaupun hal itu tidaklah aneh. Semenjak pengunduran diri Kuroko, Kise cenderung lebih dekat kepada Akashi atau—yang sedikit mengejutkan—Midorima saat mereka berkumpul. Melihat si pirang dan si rambut merah berjalan bersisian seperti ini sama sekali tidak aneh. Biasanya, Aomine bahkan tidak akan menaruh perhatian kepada mereka, tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Garis-garis wajah Kise masih membentuk guratan kekhawatiran bahkan hingga saat ini. Seolah dia takut Akashi tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menghukumnya saat itu juga. Berkali-kali Aomine melihatnya menggigiti bibir dalam keraguan dan memberikan lirikan-lirikan kepada Akashi dari ekor matanya. Seperti untuk menutupi kecemasannya, Kise terus berceloteh riang tentang hal-hal remeh yang tidak menarik perhatian. Dia mendapatkan teguran dari Midorima karenanya—"Tutup mulutmu, Kise. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara hari ini,"—tapi Akashi bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Kise menyerah. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang optimis sepertinya, berharap Akashi akan memberikan respon di saat seperti ini nampaknya mustahil. Bibir Kise mengerucut saat akhirnya dia berhenti bicara. Aomine menyeringai. Kise benar-benar merajuk sekarang.

Perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang sekolah diselimuti kesunyian setelah Kise berhenti bicara. Aomine mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengenang masa saat Kuroko masih bersama mereka. Bahkan saat itu pun, mereka tidak jarang berjalan bersama ditemani oleh sunyi, tapi entah kenapa saat itu tetap terasa menenangkan, tidak seperti sekarang. Mungkin karena saat itu masih ada seorang Omega di antara mereka. Lagipula, Kuroko selalu menjadi _buffer _di antara para Alfa.

Sekarang, saat dia kembali memerhatikan para _Generation of Miracles_—para Alfa Dewasa yang memainkan peran sebagai rekan satu timnya—Aomine merasa dia semestinya bersyukur mereka masih dapat bersikap hampir normal dengan satu sama lain.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Aomine hampir melewatkan jadwal _one-on-one _dengan Kise. Untungnya, kehadiran Momoi sebagai pengingat pribadi memastikannya hadir di _gymnasium_ tepat pada waktunya. Saat Aomine sampai, Kise telah terlebih dahulu hadir di sana. Dia nampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Aomine pada awalnya, alih-alih memfokuskan perhatian pada _jump shoot _yang berakhir dengan sukses—tentu saja.

Aomine menunggu hingga Kise membungkuk untuk mengambil bola basket sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan nada ringan, "Kau yakin bisa membuang energi seperti itu? Kuharap kau tidak membuat _one-on-one _kita menjadi membosankan, Kise."

"Aomine-_cchi_!" Kise membalik tubuh dengan cepat. Kedua matanya membesar seolah dia benar-benar terkejut melihat Aomine di sana. Mata Aomine memicing sebagai balasan; Kise jelas-jelas bersikap aneh saat ini. "Aku tidak dengar kau datang! Hampir menduga kau akan terlambat, sebetulnya."

"Satsuki tidak akan membiarkanku terlambat, sayangnya." Nada suara Aomine terdengar malas. Dia lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mengamati Kise dengan lekat dibanding menjawab pertanyaannya. Kise terlihat lelah. Senyum di wajahnya terlihat lemah dibanding biasanya dan ada lingkaran hitam samar di bawah kedua matanya. Aomine mengerutkan alis saat melihatnya. "Kau yakin ingin bertanding sekarang?"

Kedua alis Kise terangkat. Senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai meremehkan. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Aomine-_cchi_? Baik sekali."

"Jangan berkata bodoh. Kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan sekarang juga. Aku hanya tidak ingin direpotkan."

"Hahaha, kau pembohong yang buruk." Kise tertawa kecil sebelum melemparkan bola basket di tangannya ke arah Aomine. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kita segera mulai. Pelatih akan mengusir kita jika masih di sini saat jam latihan pagi."

Sebuah pengalihan topik. Aomine memutar bola matanya ringan dan sudah hendak mendesak Kise untuk memberikan jawaban langsung, tapi kemudian dia menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Aomine menutup mulut dan mengendus udara dengan kebingungan. Setelahnya, dia mengerjap dan kembali memandang Kise lekat. "Apa kau bersama Akashi sebelum ini, Kise?"

Pertanyaan itu disuarakan dalam geraman. Kise mengernyit dan melangkah mundur secara spontan. Untuk sesaat, dia terlihat takut. Tapi kemudian Aomine melihat jelas saat Kise menelan ludah—seperti menelan ketakutannya bersama saliva—dan saat dia mengangkat wajah, kedua manik cokelat madu yang bertemu dengan biru laut Aomine terlihat marah. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Aomine."

_Aomine_. Kise memanggilnya Aomine tanpa embel-embel –_cchi_ yang menyebalkan itu. Mendengarnya membuat Aomine merasa tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine merasakan kekesalan Kise secara penuh dan itu membuatnya mati rasa. Tapi kemudian kemarahan dengan cepat merambat, menggantikan keterkejutan yang semula menguasai dirinya. Kise tidak berhak bicara seperti itu kepadanya!

"Bukan urusanku? Bukan urusanku, katamu?! Tentu saja itu urusanku! Kau kira aku bisa diam saja saat melihat keadaanmu yang seperti mayat hidup?! Kalau hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Akashi, maka jawabanmu menjadi urusanku, Kise!"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli denganku?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku terlihat seperti mayat hidup?! Aku masih bisa bertanding _one-on-one _denganmu! Itu yang penting!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Suara bentakan Aomine memantul di dalam ruangan _gymnasium _yang kosong. Kemudian, keheningan yang amat sangat menguasai ruangan, hanya terpecahkan oleh deru napas mereka yang cepat dan berat. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua berteriak. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua berjalan mendekat hingga sekarang keduanya berada di dalam ruang personal masing-masing. Cokelat madu dan biru laut sama-sama berkilat marah dan walaupun kedekatan mereka seharusnya menjadi tidak nyaman, tapi tidak ada yang ingin menjadi yang pertama mengambil langkah mundur.

Kedekatannya dengan Kise membuat bau si pirang semakin kuat—juga samar bau Akashi yang sebelumnya Aomine temukan; yang memulai pertengkaran mereka—dan hanya karena itulah Aomine akhirnya menyadari satu hal yang seharusnya tidak dia dapatkan saat ini: suatu aroma manis yang membuat hasrat primal seorang Alfa muncul di dalam dirinya; bau seorang _Omega_.

Kedua mata Aomine membulat. Kemarahannya meluruh begitu saja. Kontras dengan bentakannya sebelumnya, saat Aomine kembali bicara, suaranya bahkan tidak lebih keras dari bisikan lirih.

"Kise … kau …?"

Aomine bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Dia tidak perlu. Kedua mata Kise membulat seolah mencerminkan ekspresi di wajah Aomine, lantas pengertian tergurat di wajahnya, diiringi oleh jengitan tidak nyaman dan—akhirnya—dia melangkah mundur.

Tangan Aomine bergerak cepat, menangkap lengan Kise dan menahannya dari menghindar lebih jauh. Sebuah geraman terlepas lagi dari celah bibirnya dan kali ini Aomine dapat mendengar rintihan pelan dari Kise. Kali ini, dia melihat cara Kise menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, seolah menunggu hukuman. Sebuah sikap ciri khas Omega di hadapan Alfa yang marah.

Genggaman Aomine di lengan Kise semakin erat. Bola basket terlepas dari tangannya saat dia menarik Kise mendekat dan menarik kerah kaus putih yang Kise pakai. Pandangan Aomine dengan segera berpusat pada lebam yang masih terlihat segar di lekuk antara leher dan pundak Kise. Tanda kepemilikan seorang Alfa—tanda kepemilikan dari Akashi.

Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Kedekatan Kise dengan Akashi; ketakutan Kise saat mereka membuat Akashi kesal kemarin; perasaan janggal yang insting Aomine keluarkan tiap kali dia melihat Kise dan Akashi bersama. Semuanya menjadi jelas setelah Aomine akhirnya menyadari Kise seorang Omega. Memang benar, Kise belum mencapai Pendewasaannya, tapi Aomine pun menyadari betapa … menggodanya feromon Kise sebagai seorang Omega. Dia Omega Murni; suatu hal yang bahkan lebih langka dari Alfa Murni. Tidak heran Akashi dengan segera menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Tidak heran Akashi ingin menjadikan Kise _miliknya_.

Suatu perasaan yang asing bagi Aomine perlahan muncul dalam dirinya, membuat darah yang mengalir terasa begitu panas dan sisi Alfanya memberontak liar. Aomine cemburu. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa telah dikalahkan oleh Alfa lain karena seharusnya dialah yang membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan di tubuh Kise. Lagipula, dia yang pertama kali melihat Kise; dia yang membawa si Omega ke dalam tim basket—sepantasnya, Kise menjadi milik Aomine.

Tanda kepemilikan yang masih terlihat jelas dan bau _mint _yang selalu diasosiasikan dengan Akashi seolah mencemoohnya. Aomine menggeram sekali lagi, memperlihatkan deretan giginya saat dia mendekatkan wajah ke lekuk leher Kise. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi rongga hidungnya dengan feromon Kise—mengakrabkan diri dengan aroma jeruk segar yang menguar kental dari sana—dan membuka mulut dengan semakin lebar.

Satu jilatan di atas kulit Kise membuat si pirang gemetar pelan dan Aomine mengesah. Rasa kayu manis dengan segera mendominasi indra perasanya, disusul dengan rasa tajam jeruk segar. Saliva dengan segera memenuhi mulut Aomine. Sisi Alfanya kini telah sepenuhnya muncul ke permukaan, terdorong oleh satu keinginan dasar untuk merebut Omega yang ada dalam genggamannya dari Alfa lain yang telah lancang menandainya.

Dia sudah hendak menggigit kulit Kise saat sebuah geraman lain terdengar di dalam ruangan. Sebuah geraman yang jauh lebih lembut dibanding milik seorang Alfa, tapi tetap dapat memaksa Aomine untuk menghentikan gerakannya; geraman seorang Omega.

Dengan berat hati Aomine mengangkat wajah, karena tidak ada seorang pun Alfa yang dapat melawan permintaan seorang Omega yang mengeluarkan geraman seperti itu, dan dengan segera pandangannya bersirobok dengan milik Kise. Berlawanan dengan kepatuhan yang sebelumnya dia perlihatkan, Kise kini menatap Aomine dengan langsung, ada ketegasan yang terpancar dari bahasa tubuhnya. Dia bukan lagi seorang Omega yang dapat ditekan oleh seorang Alfa; Kise kini tidak ragu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan balik.

"Lepaskan aku, Aomine-_cchi_." Sebuah permintaan yang disuarakan seperti perintah. Kise terlihat tenang—terlalu tenang—seolah saat ini dia sedang menirukan persona seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Julukan _Perfect Copy _yang diberikan kepadanya bukan sekadar bualan.

Aomine bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Sisi Alfanya menggelepar liar, memaksanya untuk menuruti perintah Omega—karena bagaimana pun juga sifat dasar Alfa adalah untuk melindungi Omega dan Kise saat ini adalah seorang Omega yang merasa terpojok—tapi sisi manusia Aomine belum dapat melewati keterkejutannya.

Ekspresi Kise berubah saat Aomine hanya terdiam menatapnya. Wajahnya mengernyit seolah menahan tangis, lantas dia menurunkan pandangan. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar tenang saat dia mengulang, "Lepaskan aku, Aomine-_cchi _…," dan kali ini kalimat itu terdengar seperti permohonan.

Melihat itu, baik sisi Alfa maupun sisi manusia Aomine dengan segera mengalah. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan penenangan, namun sebuah suara asing yang terdengar dari arah pintu _gymnasium _mematahkan niatan tersebut.

"Kau dengar dia, Daiki. Lepaskan Ryouta sekarang."

Aomine tidak perlu melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui Akashi Seijuurou berdiri dengan tenang di sana. Jemarinya yang menggenggam lengan Kise refleks mengepal sebelum membuka perlahan. Dia memberikan Kise satu tatapan singkat, hanya cukup untuk menangkap ekspresi keraguan di dua manik cokelat madu yang membelalak, seolah Kise tidak bisa menentukan untuk berlari ke arah Akashi atau tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

Sosok Kise yang seperti itu membuat Aomine merasa lebih berani untuk menghadapi Akashi. Keengganan Kise untuk melepaskan Aomine terlihat jelas dan hal itu cukup meningkatkan egonya. Seolah untuk menantang, Aomine menarik Kise semakin dekat dan membubuhkan ciuman ke keningnya. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh Kise yang dengan segera menegang; Kise bahkan tidak berani bernapas.

Bibir Aomine membentuk seringai tipis dan dia membisikkan kalimat perpisahan sebelum melepaskan Kise. "Kau selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Akashi," Aomine berkata malas seraya berbalik menghadap Akashi. "Takut Omega-mu direbut, eh? Tidak seperti kau saja."

"Takut? Dugaan yang menarik," Akashi memiringkan kepala, membalas tatapan Aomine dengan seringai merendahkan. "Sayangnya, kau salah. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Ryouta. Lagipula, dia tahu siapa Alfa-nya."

"Hee, begitu," Aomine bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Kise. "Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Sebentar lagi latihan pagi akan dimulai. Aku datang untuk menjemput Ryouta, tentu saja."

"Heh, baik sekali. Sedang berlatih menjadi Alfa yang sempurna, eh? Tapi kurasa kau memang tidak bisa membiarkan Kise sendirian sekarang. Lagipula, feromonnya kini semakin sulit untuk diabaikan."

Akashi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap tantangan dalam kalimat Aomine, walaupun untuk sesaat pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Kemudian dia berkedip lambat dan tersenyum lugas.

"Bagaimana dengan _one-on-one _kalian? Apa kau menang seperti biasa, Daiki?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sederhana, namun nada suara Akashi membuatnya menjadi cemoohan. Satu ejekan tersirat karena mereka paham Akashi telah tahu hasil akhirnya. Kedua rahang Aomine mengeras, bibirnya menipis dalam kekesalan dan dia sudah hendak menyentak Akashi—persetan dengan segala kemutlakan yang terus dia umbar—saat seseorang mendahuluinya menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang menang. Kali ini kami seri!" Keceriaan dalam nada suara Kise terdengar begitu palsu, tapi sebelum Aomine bisa berkata apa-apa, dia merasakan tangan Kise meremas lengannya singkat saat dia berjalan cepat melewati Aomine; sebuah permohonan agar Aomine mengikuti permainannya. "Kau menjemputku tepat waktu, Akashi-_cchi_. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Aomine-_cchi_ mengalahkanku lagi! _Nee, _Aomine-_cchi_?"

"… Kau hanya beruntung hari ini. Saat kita bertemu di lapangan sebagai lawan, aku tidak akan memberimu keringanan, Kise."

Kelegaan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Kise saat Aomine mengatakan hal itu begitu tulus hingga Aomine merasa dia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Walaupun dia harus menggigit lidahnya saat melihat Kise tertawa—dengan begitu lepas dan ringan, suatu perwujudan keceriaan yang begitu nyata Aomine merasa perih melihatnya—dan berlari ke arah Akashi.

"Akan kubuat kau memakan perkataanmu itu nanti!" Kise berjanji dengan kepercayaan diri yang mendekati arogan. Kemudian sorot pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih lembut, begitu pula dengan lengkung kurva yang dihadirkan oleh bibirnya saat dia melanjutkan, "Terima kasih untuk _one-on-one _terakhir ini, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merengek terus-menerus." Aomine mengedikkan bahu. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap punggung lehernya karena dia dapat mendengar kalimat yang tersirat dalam perkataan Kise. "Jadi ini akhirnya, huh. Selamat tinggal kalau begitu, Kise."

"Ah, jangan terlalu yakin, Daiki. Kurasa kau salah," kali ini Akashi yang angkat bicara. Ada seulas senyum yang menari di wajahnya saat Aomine memberikannya tatapan bertanya. "Bukan _selamat tinggal_. Masih terlalu cepat untukmu mengatakan hal itu."

"Akashi-_cchi_ benar. Harusnya _sampai jumpa_, Aomine-_cchi_! _Mattaku_, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan perpisahan dengan benar!"

Aomine mengerjap. Senyum di wajah Akashi dan ekspresi merajuk Kise bukan balasan yang dia duga. Setidaknya, dia berpikir itu bukan balasan yang seharusnya diberikan oleh pasangan Alfa dan Omega kepada seorang Alfa lain. Pemandangan tersebut sangat tidak nyata sampai-sampai Aomine merasa tergelitik dan dia tidak berusaha menahan kekehan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

_Sampai jumpa_. Heh.

Yah, Aomine rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

—**End.**


End file.
